


¿Te peleas conmigo?

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock tiene una sobredosis y se encuentra a sí mismo bajo el cuidado de un tal Dr. John Watson. No es el mejor de los pacientes y le dificulta las cosas al buen doctor pero por suerte para Sherlock, ¡John siempre está preparado para un reto!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	¿Te peleas conmigo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaKoda0518](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fight Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189244) by [LaKoda0518](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518). 



Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos no estaba seguro de donde estaba. La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente pero estaba casi seguro de que estaba tumbado, un pitido incesante vibrando en sus oídos. Su vista era borrosa pero podía distinguir a Lestrade de pie sobre él. Su corazón le latía en la cabeza y sentía que iba a vomitar. Cuando intentó sentarse se dio cuenta de que estaba conectado a diferentes monitores y a un gotero pero estaba demasiado débil para gastar más energía en su empresa así que se rindió y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

Oyó a Lestrade diciendo su nombre mientras le daba golpecitos en la cara con las manos pero Sherlock no podía obligarse a responder. ¿Por qué no estaban las palabras en su cabeza registrándose con su boca? ¿Y por qué oía a Lestrade como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia? Su voz estaba amortiguada y retumbaba en la mente de Sherlock mientras intentaba y fallaba en distinguir lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que el inspector estaba llamando a otra persona pero no pudo obligar a su mente a descubrirlo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Estaba tumbado en la cama de un hospital con Lestrade vigilándole y llamando a otra persona. ¿Por qué estaba en el hosp—oh… sus recuerdos le golpearon como un peso muerto. El torniquete apretado fuertemente alrededor de su bíceps, los ingredientes de su último coctel narcótico extendidos sobre el suelo de su piso, la presión de la aguja hundiéndose en su antebrazo, el ardor de las drogas mientras invadían su sistema…Tuvo que haber tenido una sobredosis y la señora Hudson debió de haberle encontrado y fue la que llamó a Lestrade. Ah, sí, ahora las cosas empezaban a tener sentido…

Sherlock intentó otra vez sentarse pero sintió un par de manos fuertes volver a empujarlo hacia atrás. Gavin, no ¿Greg? No, no era Greg. Otra persona. Alguien nuevo…parpadeó hacia el hombre sobre él y todo lo que pudo absorber fue un par de ojos de acero azules y grises. Un destello de pelo rubio volviéndose gris. Y una voz que le estaba hablando desde unos kilómetros de distancia.

-Tranquilo, relájese señor Holmes. Soy médico, doctor John Watson, y voy a encargarme de usted. Pero primero tiene que relajarse por mí-, dijo el hombre de pie sobre él manteniendo las manos sobre su hombro cuando Sherlock intentó inútilmente apartarlo.

-No, déjame en paz-, dijo arrastrando las palabras intentando sin mucho éxito apartar al médico. – ¡Tendrás que pelear conmigo!-, murmuró intensamente moviendo un pesado brazo hacia el doctor Watson.

Sherlock estaba seguro de que el hombre se rió de él mientras cogía su brazo y lo colocó sobre su pecho. –No, no, está bien. No podría pelear con usted. No se me da muy bien eso y no estoy seguro de que pudiera ganarle. No puedo arriesgar mi reputación-, dijo con entusiasmo, pero estaba seguro de que estaba burlándose de él, aunque en broma. Deseó estar en sus cabales pero no esperaba estar en ese estado pronto. Tendría que esperar a que esto pasara como antes…

* * *

(PdV del doctor Watson)

El doctor Watson reprimió una sonrisa cuando su paciente cedió y sus ojos se cerraron. Comprobó los monitores y le escuchó el pecho con su estetoscopio antes de girarse hacia el inspector Lestrade. –Va a llevar algún tiempo pero creo que al final va a estar bien. Estamos analizando las muestras de sangre para intentar trazar exactamente qué combinación de drogas ha tomado el señor Holmes pero con suerte lo sabremos en una hora. Es más que bienvenido a esperar o si tiene que irse a trabajar puedo llamarle con los resultados. Y, antes de que se preocupe, puedo prometerle que su amigo estará en buenas manos y que cuidaremos excelentemente de él-, declaró mientras miraba el informe de su paciente.

Lestrade se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con un suspiro cansado y miró su reloj. –Eso suena bien. Solo, hágame saber lo que encuentra. Su casera está un poco alterada y si le puedo dar cualquier información sobre su estado puede que la tranquilice, ayudaría mucho. Tengo un montón de trabajo con el que ponerme al día pero tendré mi móvil si me necesita-, contestó mientras sujetaba su móvil antes de meterlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Asintió hacia John a modo de adiós antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Cuando terminó de firmar en el informe del señor Holmes el doctor Watson lo puso de nuevo a los pies de la cama, observando a su paciente durante un momento. Sherlock Holmes. Un nombre inusual, pero Watson se encontró a sí mismo intrigado por ello. Sherlock era un detective y aparentemente uno jodidamente bueno, lo cual intrigó a Watson y le hizo preguntarse porqué alguien tan inteligente recurriría al consumo de drogas. Era un hombre alto y delgado que tenía unas de las facciones más imponentes que Watson había visto nunca—el pelo oscuro y rizado era denso sobre su frente, los ojos más azules que jamás había visto (mucho más atrayentes de los que había visto alguna vez en una mujer), una barbilla fuerte y marcada y la agudeza de sus pómulos hipnotizaba. Dios ¡qué problema tenía! ¡Comiendo con los ojos al pobre hombre! _Déjalo ya, John y deja de ser tan ridículo_ … se reprendió mentalmente.

En el bolsillo de su bata le empezó a vibrar el móvil. Ah, si alarma de las 6 de la mañana…hora de hacer sus rondas y revisar su próximo pasillo de pacientes. Estiró una mano y tocó la pantorrilla de Sherlock antes de dejar la habitación incluso sin estar seguro de por qué lo había hecho exactamente. Simplemente pareció correcto y pareció como su forma silenciosa de reafirmar al paciente de que volvería a verle pronto.

* * *

El doctor Watson volvió a la habitación de Sherlock después de dos horas y media con su tercera taza de café en la mano. Había tenido los resultados de los análisis de sangre y se había aliviado al descubrir que el detective no necesitaría nada adicional en su tratamiento y debería poder volver a casa después de que las drogas salieran de su sistema y volviera a la normalidad. Comprobó la vía y los analgésicos así como también cada uno de sus monitores antes de decir despertarle para comprobar sus constantes vitales.

Tan tentador como fuera pasar sus manos por el jaleo de suaves rizos en la cabeza de su paciente decidió que sería extremadamente poco profesional y optó por sacudir el hombro de Sherlock para despertarle. El detective suspiró al principio y luego se puso de lado antes de intentar sentarse. Para empezar lo hizo bien pero no había recuperado todavía su centro de gravedad y volvió a caer sobre las almohadas. Sherlock gruñó, molesto y abrió los ojos para mirar al doctor Watson.

* * *

(PdV de Sherlock)

Sherlock miró la cara del doctor Watson, recordando donde estaba, hizo una mueca mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Simplemente maravilloso. Todavía en el maldito hospital. El doctor puso una cara sonriente y alzó una ceja cuando habló.

-Bueno, me alegro de verle también-, dijo en un tono mordaz. –Su cara sonriente se ha convertido en el momento culminante de mi día. Si todos mis pacientes fueran tan encantadores como lo es usted, nunca podría marcharme-, su voz era sarcástica y un poco indignada cuando incorporó al detective para poder escuchar su pecho con el estetoscopio.

Sherlock se tragó una respuesta cortante y soltó un gruñido profundo desde el pecho. Sintió que el doctor Watson se paró detrás de él donde tenía el estetoscopio presionado contra su espalda y le llevó unos minutos continuar su evaluación. Una vez que terminó Sherlock volvió a inclinarse sobre las almohadas y miró fijamente la pared en frente de él.

El doctor Watson se preparó para tomarle la tensión y cuando sus manos se movieron sobre los músculos del bíceps de Sherlock, le sintió apretarle el músculo suavemente antes de meter la banda alrededor de su brazo. Subió una ceja y miró en la dirección del doctor Watson pero se negó a encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock. La banda se aflojó alrededor de su brazo después de unos breves momentos y la volvió a dejar en su sitio junto a los monitores.

-Bien, parece que todo está mejorando. Su tensión todavía está subiendo, pero se recuperará pronto-, declaró su médico de forma realista. –Le daré algo para que le ayude a dormir y volveré a examinarle pronto-. El doctor Watson sacó un envase de un armario y llenó un pequeño vaso con agua. Trajo el vaso y dos pequeñas pastillas hasta la cama de Sherlock. –Tenga, ayudarán.

Sherlock le miró de mala manera cuando colocó el vaso en su bandeja. Ni de coña se tomaría nada y no tenía planes de quedarse en este maldito hospital toda la noche. Lo apartó como si estuviera contaminado con una enfermedad incurable. –Me parece que no. Estoy perfectamente bien y me niego a ser retenido por más tiempo en contra de mi voluntad. Me gustaría mi ropa y mis pertenencias así como también me gustaría mucho volver a casa-, respondió bruscamente. Antes de que el doctor Watson pudiera responder, Sherlock se movió para levantarse pero sus piernas cedieron y colapsó de nuevo sobre la cama. Esta vez el buen doctor aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse sobre el detective, sujetando los brazos de Sherlock a sus lados, suavemente, con su cara a centímetros de distancia de la de su paciente.

Mientras su respiración se atascaba en su pecho Sherlock miró hacia arriba hacia los ojos azul grisáceo y su mente empezó a acelerarse.

-Señor Holmes, creo que es para su mejor interés hacer lo que le ordena su médico y quedarse en la cama. Después de todo solo un necio discute con su médico-, gruñó el doctor Watson suavemente en su oído. Esto hizo que a Sherlock se le helara la sangre en las venas.

Le pasó el vaso otra vez y esta vez tomó las pastillas y bebió el agua de un trago. No podía entender por qué se sentía tan obligado a hacer lo que el doctor le había dicho, pero todavía podía sentir un cosquilleo sordo donde las manos del doctor le había sujetado los brazos contra el colchón. Observó al doctor Watson con cautela pero no dijo nada más mientras comprobaba sus monitores una última vez. Sherlock notó su estatura baja y lo gris de su pelo rubio. Su cara era relativamente joven, pero sus ojos y su conducta no lo eran. Su postura era ridículamente buena y la forma en la que se movía sugería que había estado en el ejército. Ah, sí, médico en el ejército. Vaya, le ponía.

-¿Perdone?-, preguntó el doctor Watson girándose para mirar a Sherlock con una expresión curiosa.

El corazón de Sherlock casi se paró cuando su cerebro pareció olvidarse de toda función básica. – ¿Hmm? No he dicho nada-, ahogó apenas por encima de un suspiro. Dios ¿había dicho eso en alto?

El doctor Watson parpadeó mirándolo de manera inquisitiva mientras esperaba que su cortina de humo fuera lo suficientemente buena. –Podía jurar que dijo algo acerca de poner-, empezó, su voz apagándose.

-No, ni una palabra aquí. La medicación debería hacer efecto pronto así que asumo que necesitaré algo de paz para descansar-, respondió Sherlock una sonrisa sin emoción apareciendo en sus facciones. La revelación le estaba desbaratando. Lo que haría para poder tirar al buen doctor al suelo y ver de lo que era capaz. La sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto el doctor Watson se dio la vuelta mientras asentía de acuerdo, susurrando algo por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

* * *

(PdV del doctor Watson)

-Maldita sea…-, susurró el doctor Watson para sí cuando salió al pasillo. La puerta se cerró pesadamente tras él y apoyó su espalda contra ella mientras intentaba calmar su corazón acelerado. Sabía exactamente lo que Sherlock había dicho antes y simplemente lo había intentado tapar. ¿Tal vez un clásico error freudiano? Oh, cómo quería John Watson que fuera eso. Las pastillas que le había dado a su paciente no le habrían hecho aún efecto así que sabía que las palabras no habían sido medicamente inducidas. Y aun así...el gran Sherlock Holmes tenía un fetiche militar…y él—el capitán John Watson del quinto regimiento de los fusileros de Northumberland—le ponía.

La idea mandó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del doctor Watson. Oh, como le gustaría besar esos pómulos y pasar su boca por el pecho musculoso de Sherlock…y esos rizos…Dios lo que no daría por enredar sus dedos en esos oscuros rizos y—

-¿Estás bien, John?

Los ojos del doctor Watson se abrieron, rompiendo las eróticas imágenes. Molly, una enfermera del turno de día, estaba de pie junto a él con una mirada de preocupación en su cara. Sacudió la cabeza, a regañadientes, para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tendría que volver a visitar esos pensamientos más tarde…

-Sí, sí. Bastante bien. Es solo que ya está siendo un día muy largo. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?-, preguntó quitándose del centro de atención.

Molly pareció insegura con su respuesta pero lo dejó pasar. –Hasta ahora bien, solo largo como has dicho. ¿Puedo comprarte un café? Bajaré a la cafetería en un minuto.

John sonrió por su amabilidad y se lo concedió. –Un café estaría genial, gracias. Solo, por favor. Estaré en mi despacho-. Observó cómo se alejaba y cuando dobló la esquina se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Estaba cansado y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

Decidió volver a su despacho y cerrar los ojos durante unos minutos mientras esperaba a que volviera Molly. Luego iría a ver a Sherlock para asegurarse de que estaba durmiendo.

* * *

El doctor Watson abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca por el agudo dolor en su cuello cuando levantó la cabeza de la mano. Estaba en su despacho y tenía los pies sobre el escritorio. Tuvo que haberse quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Descruzó las piernas y dolorosamente las bajó de nuevo hasta el suelo, tenía las piernas muy pesadas y parecía que sus zapatos eran bloques de cemento.

La taza de café sobre su mesa captó su atención y cayó en la cuenta de que Molly tuvo que haberla dejado sin despertarle. Sonrió cálidamente al pensarlo. Siempre era así de amable y considerada. Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que había dormido durante una hora. Decidió beberse el café y luego pasarse a ver a su paciente más nuevo antes de hacer sus últimas rondas.

Mientras bebía el café, todavía ligera e increíblemente caliente, permitió a su mente volver a visitar los pensamientos que habían sido interrumpidos antes. No podía mentir y decir que no se había sentido atraído hacia Sherlock la primera vez que lo vio. El hombre era ridículamente atractivo, mucho más de lo que un hombre debería. Y ahora el doctor Watson sabía que el detective se sentía atraído hacia él también. Pero, ¿cómo había sabido que fue un médico del ejército…? Esa parte todavía le intrigaba, pero claro, después de todo él era detective así que tal vez John le había dado esa impresión de alguna manera. Sin embargo todavía no podía desprenderse de la idea de que quería poner sus manos sobre el detective y echarle un polvo pero ya.

El doctor Watson se terminó el café y se apartó de ese último pensamiento. Estaba ya con un bulto semi duro en los vaqueros bajo su bata y no quería animar eso más. Después de todo estaba en el trabajo. Se levantó de la silla y dejó el vaso vacío en la papelera cuando se dirigió a la puerta.

Llegó hasta el pasillo y alcanzó la habitación de Sherlock cuando Molly salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de ella.

-Hola-, dijo con una sonrisa. –Hice tus chequeos importantes para darte un respiro. Todavía está durmiendo-. Hizo un gesto sobre su hombro hacia la habitación de Sherlock. – ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

El doctor Watson intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero estaba determinado a encontrar una razón para ver al detective. –Buena, gracias. Y gracias por echarle un vistazo a las cosas por mí. Aunque todavía tengo que examinar algunas cosas aquí-, contestó dándole una palmadita en el hombro mientras pasaba junto a ella para abrir la puerta. Se giró de nuevo hacia Molly cuando entró. – ¿Por qué no vas a tomarte un descanso? Mantendré un oído abierto si te llaman.

Molly sonrió y le dio las gracias cuando se fue. Eso estaba mejor. Sin preguntas, dejándole a lo suyo. El doctor Watson entró en la habitación en silencio y cerró la puerta con suavidad. El señor Holmes estaba de hecho dormido, pero al buen doctor no le importó mucho. Se acercó a la cama mirando a Sherlock mientras dormía. Estiró la mano muy ligeramente y tocó con un dedo uno de los risos densos y oscuros de su cabeza. Tan suave…casi como terciopelo. Enroscó su dedo alrededor del rizo y observó como Sherlock fruncía el ceño en sueños. Estaba seguro de que no tenía dolores pero dejó caer el rizo de su dedo y se movió para sentarse en la silla junto a la cama.

Cuando el doctor Watson se dejó caer en la silla, cerró los ojos, sintiendo una ola de agotamiento sobre él. Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo que había colocado en el reposabrazos pero casi salta cuando su paciente habló.

-No…no…no pares…por favor-, dijo medio gimiendo, medio gruñendo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados y arqueó la espalda, agarrando las sábanas como un gato. Estaba arañando el colchón muy ligeramente y apretaba y aflojaba la mandíbula.

El doctor Watson miró fijamente la visión ante él, completamente asombrado. Dios santo, que visión tan divina. A estas alturas daría lo que fuera para ser la causa de ello…se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido cuando sintió su erección volverse más dura. No pudo frenarse cuando la cogió a través de sus pantalones tan sutilmente como posiblemente pudo. Nunca antes se había sentido así y era absolutamente erótico.

El detective gimió y empujó las caderas hacia arriba antes de ponerse de lado, de cara al buen doctor. Se quedó quieto, sin abrir los ojos y después de unos segundos su pecho subió y bajó profundamente dormido.

Las administraciones del doctor Watson sobre su persona se habían parado cuando el detective se movió y a regañadientes apartó la mano cuando se levantó. El estado de su entrepierna se notaba fuertemente pero se la recolocó para ocultarlo. Se acercó a la cama otra vez y miró a su paciente. Todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y en realidad podía meterse en serios problemas por ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Apoyó una mano sobre las barras de la cama y justo cuando estaba a punto de estirarse para tocar de nuevo los rizos de Sherlock el detective levantó una mano rápida y atrapó su muñeca. El doctor Watson se heló, el pánico creciendo en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-, dijo el detective arrastrando las palabras, medio dormido. Estaba todavía grogui pero lo suficientemente coherente. Observó al buen doctor con una mirada perezosa.

El doctor Watson se sentía como si todo el aire hubiera sido sacado de la habitación mientras sus rodillas flaqueaban por todas las respuestas inapropiadas que inundaron su mente. –N…no, solo estaba, solo echándole un vistazo-, consiguió decir finalmente cuando pudo hablar.

El detective no se lo estaba tragando y le miró de arriba abajo. El doctor Watson era vergonzosamente consciente de que él sabía el estado en que se encontraba. Los preciosos ojos azules pasaron por todo su cuerpo, parándose brevemente en la bragueta de sus vaqueros antes de volver a subir de nuevo hasta su cara. Mostró una sonrisa malvada que desapareció tan pronto como apareció y el doctor Watson flaqueó. Mierda…

* * *

(PdV de Sherlock)

Sherlock todavía estaba mareado y podía sentir el somnífero amenazando con volverle a hacerle dormir pero se despertó de todas formas. Su pequeña actuación había sido un éxito y no iba a perderse esto por nada del mundo. Mantuvo el contacto visual con el doctor y habló de nuevo. – ¿Está seguro de que no necesita nada más de mí…doctor?-. Su voz barítona era un ronroneo profundo y pudo ver casi de inmediato el efecto que tuvo en el doctor Watson. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su respiración atrapada en su pecho, y tragó saliva fuertemente intentando apartar los ojos de la cara atractiva de Sherlock. Podía ver la tensión en las facciones del doctor mientras se atormentaba en silencio.

Finalmente el doctor Watson habló. –Está bien. Espero que se esté sintiendo bien. Hay probabilidades de que sea dado de alta esta tarde bajo supervisión especial. Su tensión está de vuelta a lo normal y todo parece en orden-, respondió calmadamente.

Aunque se sorprendió por las noticias, Sherlock no estaba del todo seguro de su estaba preparado para marcharse todavía

* * *

Sherlock se sentó al borde de la cama del hospital, vestido con su atuendo normal. Se sentía bien tener de nuevo su abrigo mientras esperaba a que Lestrade acabara de firmar todo el papeleo. Le estaban dando el alta para volver a casa bajo la supervisión especial de Lestrade—sin duda cosa de su hermano Mycroft.

En ese momento, el doctor Watson y el detective inspector Lestrade entraron en la habitación. –Bien, amigo, eres libre de irte. Ahora te llevaré a casa para que te acomodes-, dijo Lestrade poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras el buen doctor miraba.

Los labios de Sherlock se movieron en media sonrisa que apareció y desapareció. –Gracias, inspector. Si me das un momento me gustaría darle las gracias al doctor Watson por todo lo que ha hecho por mí-, respondió necesitando un último momento a solas. La mirada del doctor Watson se movió para encontrarse con las suyas y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

Lestrade le devolvió la sonrisa. –De acuerdo, te espero junto al ascensor-, respondí antes de salir de la habitación.

Se giró hacia el doctor Watson en el momento en el que la puerta se cerró. La expresión en los ojos del buen doctor era sobrecogedora y sabía que si miraba durante demasiado tiempo perdería su hilo de pensamientos. Parpadeó y en su lugar se centró en el cuello de su bata blanca, intentado ignorar el área de piel expuesta justo bajo su mandíbula.

-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, doctor. Espero que sea capaz de pensar en alguna forma en la que pueda pagárselo-, declaró moviendo la mirada de nuevo hasta su cara.

La mandíbula del buen doctor se movió y parpadeó lentamente. – ¿De qué manera? ¿Qué sugiere, señor Holmes?

Ugh, Sherlock detestaba la forma en la que sonaba la formalidad. –Llámeme Sherlock-, respondió. –Y de cualquier manera que se le ocurra. Simplemente espero devolverle el favor de algún modo.

El doctor Watson tragó saliva fuertemente. –Bien Sherlock…puedes llamarme John-, ofreció acercándose. –Eso sería un buen comienzo.

Sherlock le observó curiosamente pero se quedó donde estaba. Una sensación osada le atravesó y decidió arriesgarse. –Hecho. Así que…John, sobre tu pequeño incidente de antes…-, empezó provocadoramente pero fue interrumpido cuando John Watson cerró la distancia entre los dos. Las manos de Sherlock agarraron las solapas de su bata mientras acercaba al buen doctor, posando sus labios sobre la piel suave bajo la mandíbula de John.

La cabeza de John cayó hacia atrás con sorpresa y placer mientras Sherlock besaba y provocaba la piel sensible. Sus manos dejaron el bolsillo de su bata y con una cogió la curva del trasero del detective y la otra la enredó en sus rizos oscuros.

Apartándose de los besos intensos que había estado administrándole al cuello de John, Sherlock se echó hacia atrás para mirar los ojos del doctor.

* * *

(PdV del doctor Watson)

Cada nervio del cuerpo de John estaba ardiendo. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital liándose con uno de sus pacientes, agarrándole el trasero. Esto era de lejos la cosa más poco profesional que había hecho en su profesión pero no tenía intención de dejar que el momento se le escapara.

Esos ojos azules oscuros le robaron el aliento y estaba seguro de que estaría en más problemas si continuaba observándolos. El detective era más alto que él y sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel que sus labios. Sus labios perfectos y carnosos…antes de que pudiera pensar las cosas bien se inclinó para capturar la boca de Sherlock, besándole como si su vida dependiera de ello. Demonios, a estas alturas, probablemente lo hacía…

Sherlock le devolvió el beso y su cuerpo entero se entumeció. Sentía las manos del detective pasar por su pecho y espalda, bajando por su cuerpo. El detective besó y tocó la boca de John con su lengua y él le dio acceso inmediatamente. Sus bocas se enredaron juntas y el doctor ahuecó las mejillas para chupar la lengua de Sherlock durante un breve instante. La sensación debió de haber causado efecto porque en ese momento John sintió la mano fuerte y firme de Sherlock agarrarle la entrepierna a través de sus vaqueros. Dios…

La espalda de John se arqueó, traicionándole y un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios. Miró a Sherlock con una expresión encendida mientras deslizaba su mano desde el trasero del detective hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones de Sherlock permitiendo que sus dedos acariciaran la impresionante longitud de la erección del detective.

Deleitándose con el movimiento que cruzó el cuerpo de Sherlock sacó la mano de su bolsillo y cogió las dos manos del detective en la suyas. A regañadientes, tendrían que acabar esto después.

-Sherlock…todavía me queda una hora de turno y necesito hacer las rondas que me quedan pero me gustaría mucho seguir esto después-, declaró directamente.

Sherlock le observó hambriento y asintió de acuerdo. Lestrade también volvería otra vez a por él. –Por supuesto, John. Lo que necesites-. Su respuesta fue insistente pero no desesperada. No todavía.

John sintió que su cuerpo protestaba pero simplemente iba a tener que lidiar con ello más tarde. Le dio un beso suave a la boca de Sherlock, pasando la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior seductoramente antes de apartarse otra vez.

-Estaré esperando tu mensaje-, respondió John sonriendo antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

* * *

(PdV de Sherlock)

Llegaron al piso 221B de la calle Baker sin incidente y Lestrade dejó el macuto de Sherlock en la entrada. El detective estaba un poco enfadado consigo mismo porque no se le ocurrió conseguir el número de teléfono de John Watson pero estaba seguro de que sería capaz de encontrarlo después de investigar un poco.

-Bien, me voy pero nos veremos pronto. Solo tengo que terminar algo de papeleo en comisaría antes de tener que irme otra vez-, dijo Lestrade ofreciéndole la mano. Sherlock sacudió la mano estirada del inspector. –Gracias por tu ayuda. Espero que Mycroft haga que todo esto te merezca la pena-, respondió con una sonrisa. Su hermano era uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda Inglaterra. Había pocas cuerdas que no pudiera mover.

Lestrade ahogó una risa. –Sí, estoy seguro de que lo hará. No te metas en problemas y cuídate, Sherlock-. El inspector sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras.

Sherlock abrió el piso y entró en el silencioso espacio. Se sentía bien estar en casa finalmente y se moría por coger su portátil y ver qué casos se había perdido mientras estuvo fuera. Cuando se sentó en la silla del escritorio su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se estiró para sacarlo. Sin duda Mycroft vigilándole. Cuando fue a sacar su móvil un trozo de papel cayó al suelo.

El detective subió una ceja y se pausó antes de agacharse a cogerlo. Estaba ligeramente arrugado y había una señal de la mancha de un café en el trozo del membrete del hospital. Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Sherlock mientras leía los dígitos de un número de teléfono seguidos de un desordenado garabato de tinta:

¿Te peleas conmigo?  
\- John  
P.D. – A todo el mundo le encanta un hombre con uniforme.


End file.
